PancakeRelated Injuries
by zeroworkethic
Summary: Tamaki wants to make pancakes. Tamaki wants Kyoya to taste-test. Kyoya doesn't like sweets, but he is tolerant of them if he gets to lick them off of Tamaki. Some light BL, shounen-ai, boyxboy stuff. Just kissing and cuddling you naughty people!


**Okay people, for this story, we're going to pretend that Kyoya and Tamaki are already a couple, kay? Well this is my first time writing about a pairing that isn't totally canon, so please, be gentle.**

**

* * *

**

Tamaki had insisted on making pancakes and other than a few servants, the Ootori house was deserted, so I granted him permission. His presence wouldn't be a bother to anybody and I was happy to be able to see him. I wasn't to keen on the idea of having Tamaki cook. Everything he cooks always comes out too sweet. Perhaps it's his sweetness rubbing off on the food?

I asked a servant to get out all of the ingredients that would be required to make pancakes before my guest arrived. The young maid looked strangely at me. She had every right to be a little confused by this simple request. If I want something to eat, I could just ask someone to make whatever I desired and I never desired pancakes. I explained to her that I was expecting a visitor. The moment I said Tamaki's name the maid understood completely. She was well aware of Tamaki's tendency to want to do these types of things with no apparent cause, and knew I wanted to do whatever that pleased Tamaki. Maybe she knew too much, she couldn't hold back a slight blush and giggle as she gathered large, mixing bowls and spoons. I don't mind, if she does know anything, she is obviously keeping it to herself and I care nothing about a servant's opinion. As long as my secret doesn't reach anyone of consequence, I'm content.

She finished laying out the necessary items just as Tamaki walked in escorted by a middle-aged butler.

'Kyooooooyaaaaaa~'

Tamaki sang, running over to me and wrapping his whole body around me in a dramatic show of affection.

'Hello, Tamaki.'

I sighed. How did I fall in love with such a person; someone who is unafraid to show exactly how he is feeling no matter who is watching.

The straight-faced butler and the bubbly maid bowed as they exited and left us alone.

'Where do we start?'

Tamaki asked, climbing off of me in the most graceful manner.

'How about we start with a cookbook?'

I said grabbing an old book, wrapped in a leather binding.

'Wow! That book looks incredible!'

Tamaki exclaimed noting the exquisite, brown leather that housed the yellowing pages. I laughed inwardly as I though to myself, _not half as incredible as you._

'Yes. It is quite astounding. It's been in the Ootori family for some time, but it seems like it only recently has gotten filled with recipes.'

I looked up from the book I had been flipping through, trying to find the correct recipe, to Tamaki who kept his attention fixed intently on me, staring like a child who was being told the most suspenseful bedtime story they had ever heard.

'Why is that?'

Tamaki asked, still like a child hearing a good story and wondering "what happened next".

'Well, my great-great grandmother enjoyed cooking, but she only filled it up about a third of the way before she died. Up until now, there really hasn't been an Ootori who used it. Now, my older sister, Fuyumi, has filled it up with recipes that she has tried, although, not all of them were successful endeavors.'

I finished my explanation as I came to a page clearly labeled "Pancakes"

'Oh, then let's hope that the pancakes were a success!'

Tamaki smiled ear-to-ear, skipping over to the kitchen's island where all of the bowls and food were laid out. I followed in close pursuit.

After we mixed all of the ingredients together, Tamaki licked some batter off of the spoon. He licked the spoon so slowly. It was as if he were teasing me and yet, he still retained the innocent look of seduction that only the host king is capable of pulling off.

'Mmm, this tastes great! I think this recipe is one of the good ones.'

Tamaki beamed, sporting a big goofy grin; that grin that made me realize even more, that he is positively beautiful. Tamaki gathered some of the mixture on his forefinger.

'You want to taste?'

Tamaki asked, offering up his finger. I don't like sweets, but how could I refuse a chance to have that beautiful, slender finger inside of my mouth?

I choked a bit at the first assault of the flavor, but managed to lick it all off of Tamaki's digit. Once every last bit of the offensive concoction had dissolved down my throat, I was allowed to savor the taste of a different sweet; my sweet. I continued to lick and suck even though there was no more of the batter to lick off. After a few moments of selfishly keeping the finger to myself, I ruefully released Tamaki's hand, allowing it to return to it's owner. It was probably for the best, how would I have explained why I was sucking on Tamaki's finger if someone were to walk in and see? I knew I would have to think of some excuse when I saw Tamaki grab a bottle of maple syrup.

'We need to test the syrup too.'

I agreed, after-all, what is the point of the pancakes tasting good if they are ruined by unsatisfactory syrup?

Tamaki drank a little syrup from the bottle, and kissed me. I loved the feel of those velvety lips pressing against my own. Tamaki probed my lip with his tongue, trying to gain entry to share the maple flavor. I obeyed, reluctant to allow the sweet, maple substance to defile my mouth, but eager to feel Tamaki kiss me so deeply. Ah, that feeling. The feeling of those soft lips. The feeling of his warm tongue gliding over mine, slightly hitched by the sticky syrup. The feeling of his warm fingers holding my face. I was so wrapped up in this feeling of bliss, I barely registered the taste of anything but Tamaki. But, I was only allowed to enjoy that feeling for a moment. Tamaki retracted his tongue and broke the kiss, taking in the rare sight of my flustered face. I could feel my heartbeat throughout my entire body: in my ears, in my hands, and naturally I felt it in my chest. My hands were slick with sweat. How is it that this person can cause such reactions?

I looked into his deep, blue-violet eyes sparkling with love and happiness as he gently smiled at me. His cheeks always seemed to have a pink hue to them so he looked the same as always, seemingly unaffected by the kiss that had overwhelmed my senses. Every time. Every single time. I always get like this when he kisses me and it is unfair. How can he remain so composed?

'Did ya like it?'

Tamaki flashed that goofy grin of his again.

'Y-yes.'

I said, my voice only trembling slightly as struggled to regain my regular, cool demeanor.

'Really?!'

Tamaki was now wrapped around me again. My knees were already weakened by his kiss that coupled with the fact that his overly-enthusiastic hug was unexpected, we both fell to the ground. I was the first to hit the hard, marble floor. I managed to avoid hitting my head, thankfully Tamaki had protectively clutched my head to his chest. I don't know if that was out of instinct or if he was actually meaning to protect me. What ever the reason, I was happy.

'A-are you okay, Kyoya?'

Tamaki held my face with those soft, warm hands of his and looked at me with a look of sincere worry. He was lightly sitting on my stomach, most of his weight was balanced on his knees which were on each side of me.

'I'm fine.'

I assured him. There was slight pain where my back hit, but nothing too serious.

'No! You can't lie to me I can see you are in pain! I fractured your spine and you are paralyzed, that's why you're not moving! It's all my fault!'

Tamaki sobbed dramatically. He is always like this. So worried, jumping to silly conclusions.

'Tamaki, calm down. I'm not moving because you're pinning me to the floor if you would just move...'

Tamaki stood up, somehow picking me up with him. How he managed to is beyond even my intellect. I'm only slightly lighter than he is, but he carried me with ease.

'Tamaki, what are you-'

'You need bed rest!'

Tamaki cut off my sentence with another ridiculous conclusion.

'Tamaki!'

All I could do was cling to him to keep steady and call out helplessly as he whisked me away to my room.

He laid me down on the couch in my room.

'Are you going to be okay? Should I call a doctor?'

Tamaki kept that same worried gaze as he clutched tightly my hand, holding it to his cheek.

'Tamaki, I told you, I am fine.'

I tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by concerned boy.

'Would you be more comfortable in your bed?'

He whispered with his lips inches from my ear. I almost shivered from the sensation of his hot breath saying the word bed. I didn't shiver, but I did remain silent for what seemed like a few minutes. He took my lack of speech as a yes and carried me up the stairs to the loft of my room.

'Tamaki.'

I resisted, but let's be serious, I really wasn't trying very hard. Not that I thought that Tamaki was going to do anything that might "worsen my injuries", we hadn't taken that step in our relationship anyway. I was just enjoying getting fussed over like this. I thought, I might as well enjoy it if he is going to insist that I am injured.

He gently placed me on my bed on top of the blanket.

'Would you like an extra pillow or something to drink?'

He asked. I felt kind of bad allowing Tamaki to carry on like this, but there was still one thing I wanted before I let this opportunity go.

'Will you lay down with me?'

I found myself doing and saying the oddest things since Tamaki and I confessed our love for each other, but I've never said something so embarrassing. But, no matter what, I am willing to do or say whatever is necessary for the desired result. Tamaki, as I expected, had no problem with the idea. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, taking extra care not to harm my "injuries". He snuggled close, still being as soft as possible.

'Is this okay?'

Tamaki asked, hoping I wasn't in any pain. Even if I had been in pain, I would have endured for this moment.

'That is perfect.'

I said, settling into his warmth. The pancakes were eventually forgotten and we fell asleep, comforted by each others presence.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKI-CHAN!!! As I promised, I wrote you a story for your birthday. I hope you liked it. :)  
**


End file.
